


Overprotective Friend

by equineaurora



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, mild violance, tumblr post based
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-23
Updated: 2017-01-23
Packaged: 2018-09-19 09:24:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9432686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/equineaurora/pseuds/equineaurora
Summary: Marinette and Adrien know each others secret identities and are dating, but Nino doesn't. What happens when Nino catches Chat Noir kissing Marinette?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Thank you for opening my fanfiction. 
> 
> This fanfiction is based on a tumblr post by Lahiffed, which can be found here: http://tides-miraculous.tumblr.com/post/156107541382/lahiffed-post-reveal-the-kids-are-dating-and
> 
> This was fun to write and I cranked it out in a couple hours. 
> 
> Huge thanks to fanficismything for beta reading this cause the rough draft was a mess. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy~

_ Has it really been six months? _ Marinette thinks to herself as she glances at the pictures of her and Adrien that have replaced the magazine clippings of Adrien’s photoshoots on the walls of her bedroom. She glances at her calendar where tonight is circled with the words “six month anniversary dinner” written in red. She nods to herself with a soft smile. It really had been that long of dating the most perfect boy, that had turned out to be her dork of a partner.  _ I’m so lucky,  _ she thinks as she pins her hair up into a bun before slipping into a homemade red strapless knee length dress and sitting down to do her make-up. 

She hears a knock on her trap door before her mom sticks her head through the opening. “Adrien is here,” She says, smiling softly at her daughter.

Marinette smiles back at her mom, “Alright, tell him I’ll be right down,” She says happily before turning back to her reflection. After she’s ready to go, she slips some cookies into her purse and calls for Tikki who flies on over and settles down into Marinette’s purse.  

Adrien looks up as he hears Marinette descending the stairs and his face lights up when he spots her. ‘Mari… you look amazing,” He says in awe, holding a hand out to her when she’s close enough.

She blushes but takes his hand with a smile, “So do you Kitty,” she says as her eyes roam over his suit, noting the green tie that matches his eyes perfectly.

Her parents insist on taking pictures of the happy couple before Adrien escorts Marinette out to the limo he had reserved. She gasps, “A limo? Really Adrien? We’re not getting married,” she says with a giggle as the driver holds the door open for her.

“I know, I know, my Father insisted. Keep up my image and all that. Besides I only want the best for My Lady,” he says winking at her as he climbs in the limo behind her.

Adrien and Marinette enjoy their dinner until there’s a loud boom from outside the restaurant followed by scream. The superheroes of Paris sigh and look at each other with resigned eyes before running for the bathroom.

After the battle they’re both tired, and barely make it back to Marinette’s house before losing their transformations and collapsing on her bed. Marinette had installed a mini fridge in her room and always had Camembert in there for Plagg since they ended up re-charging at her house quite frequently. So while their chosens rested, Plagg headed for the fridge and Tikki headed to her cookie plate.

About an hour later, Adrien blinks his eyes open and looks at his phone and curses softly, they had forgetting to go back to the restaurant to pay their bill and his Father had called 5 times. It wasn’t past his curfew yet so he sighs and carefully gets out of the bed. He glances at the still sleeping Marinette and tucks the blanket around her before he quietly climbs down the ladder to her lower level and calls his Father. He makes up some excuse about running from the Akuma and ending up at back at Marinette’s house and falling asleep on the couch to pacify him. After turning down the car, saying he’d walk home, he hangs up and looks for Plagg, who’s sleeping on the desk. Adrien pokes him gently, “Hey Plagg, wake up buddy, I need to go home.”

A very grumpy Plagg blinks open one eye, “Why? You’ve slept here before,” he whines.

“I know, but I always went home before Natalie would come in to wake me up. This time my Father knows I’m not home so we need to go before he sends Gorilla after me, “he says with a sigh, glancing up at the loft.

Plagg grumbles some more but hovers off the desk just enough to show Adrien he’s ready, and goes into the ring when Adrien calls for the transformation. The green light wakes Marinette who sits up groggily. “Chaton?” she mumbles, rubbing her eyes and looking around, a little disoriented still.

Chat climbs back up the ladder. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to wake you, “he says, leaning over to kiss her cheek.

“So you were just going to leave without saying good-bye?” she asks unhappily. “And on our anniversary too,” she adds with a frown.

“I’m sorry Bugaboo, I just didn’t want to disturb you, “ he says, leaning over to press his lips to hers, right as the trapdoor opens with a bang.

“Mari….” Nino starts to say before he freezes, seeing one of Paris’ superhero’s making out with his best friend’s girlfriend.

Chat Noir jumps back so fast you’d think Marinette’s lips had electrocuted him. He stares at his best friend in shock and Nino stares right back, looking flabbergasted over what he had just witnessed.

“N...Nino,” Marinette stutters out.

Nino glances at her and misreads her shock as ‘shock that Chat Noir had kissed her’ not that they had been caught. And seeing Marinette like that is all it takes to propel Nino into action. Before Chat Noir can gather himself to leave, Nino grabs one of Marinette’s text books and quickly climbs the ladder. He leaps on Chat’s back with a yell, “THIS IS FOR ADRIEN!” before bringing Marinette’s heavy math book down on Chat’s head.

Chat yelps in pain, eyes watering a bit, “NINO! GET OFF!” he shouts, trying to twist to get him off without hurting him.

Nino smacks him again and Chat’s ears ring as Nino yells to Marinette, “RUN MARINETTE, I’LL HOLD HIM OFF.”

Chat hisses in pain from both the smack and the yelling so close to his cat ears. He’s amazed and touched that Nino was taking on a superhero for him, but he really wanted to stop being hit in the head with a text book. “Nino!” he pleads. He’s afraid to try and grab him for fear that his claws would scratch him.

“Don’t even start with me Chat Noir. Why are you kissing my buddies girlfriend!? And in her room of all places too!?” Nino hollers, locking his legs around Chat’s waist so Chat couldn't grab his baton and to get better leverage as he lifts the text book again. Before he can hit the cat superhero again though, Marinette finally snaps out of her shock.

“NINO! STOP HITTING HIM!” she yells, standing up on her bed to try and grab the text book from him, hoping her parents don’t come upstairs to investigate all the noise.

Chat flinches, his head pounding. “Mari….” he whimpers, ears flat against his head, tail limp and down from the pain. Marinette tries to get the book away from Nino, which causes Nino to drop it right onto Chat’s head again. Chat yelps and jumps before he whimpers again. “Mari….Nino….” he whines unamused that his best friend is still clinging to his back.

“Nino! Get off of him right this instance!” Marinette snaps.

“But Mari he KISSED you!” Nino says, exasperated by her actions.

“I know that! But that’s no reason to beat him!” she retorts, throwing her hands up in the air. “Now GET OFF OF HIM!” she says sharply.

Chat Noir flinches at their yelling. “Oww, sensitive ears here,” he whimpers, reaching up to cover them, being careful of Nino still clinging to him. “Please get off and I’ll explain,” he says with a resigned sigh. They had talked about telling Nino and Alya but hadn’t actually chosen too yet. But in this case he supposed it couldn’t be helped.

Nino glances at Mari who looks just as resigned as Chat sounded so he finally slips off the superheros back. “Ok, explain, this better be good or I’m calling Adrien,” Nino says, glaring at the boy in the cat suit.

Chat sighs again. “That won’t be necessary.” He glances at Marinette, “Marinette, I’m going to need pain meds before anything else, and maybe an ice pack.”

Marinette nods and goes downstairs quickly before coming back with Ibuprofen, an ice pack in a towel, and a glass of water. “Nino, do you know where my parents are?” she asks, having not seen them downstairs.

“Oh yeah, they went to the store. They let me in on their way out,” he says, still eyeing Chat Noir warily.

Chat downs the medicine, finishes the glass of water and sets the ice pack on his head with a wince before looking over at Nino. “I know you wanted to school me, but I don’t learn by having it pounded into me,” he says, chuckling a little.

“A….I mean, Chat, this is not the time for jokes,” Marinette scolds him lightly.

“It’s always the time for jokes Princess,” he says, winking at her.

How he can still joke when he’s in obvious pain is beyond her. “Chat Noir, I believe my overprotective friend here would like to know why you were kissing me in my bedroom when I have a boyfriend,” Marinette says in an overly sweet voice.

Chat blinks before sighing defeatedly. “Well I guess this can’t be helped. I’m sorry you had to find out this way buddy,” he says before looking up at Nino. “I kissed her because….” He takes a deep breath and wills the transformation away, winching as the pain gets worse. “Because I’m her boyfriend.”

Nino yelps and jumps back with a start, pointing a finger at him. He just gapes for a moment, opening and closing his mouth several times before words finally come out. “A...A...Adrien…?” He stutters out, eyes wide with disbelief.

Adrien just waves awkwardly before closing his eyes against the bright light.

Marinette notices how he’s wincing and keeps closing his eyes and pushes him gently back onto the bed. “Lay down, I’ll explain the rest, “she says gently, kissing his cheek softly before looking back at Nino.

Nino blinks again. ”He’s Chat Noir...but Chat Noir is dating Ladybug….Alya made a huge deal of it….wait….” His eyes widen again. Marinette’s everyday hairstyle flashing through his mind, “L….Ladybug?” he asks, pointing at Marinette.

Marinette sighs but nods. “Yes,” she says softly, glancing down. Her head shoots back up as there’s a loud thump and Nino is no longer standing where he had been. Marinette peers over the bed and sees him passed out on the floor. She sighs again.

“Did he faint?” asks Adrien without getting up.

“Yup. I guess I should at least move him to the bed,” she looks at Nino’s larger frame and sighs. “Tikki, spots on.” With the added strength of Ladybug, she’s able to pick Nino up easily and set him on the bed next to Adrien. “You should transform Kitty, Plagg can help heal your head,” she says, leaning down to kiss him softly.

Without even opening his eyes Adrien mumbles against her lips, “Plagg, claws out.” He relaxes as Plagg’s magic ebbs the pain a bit.

“Tikki, spots off,” she mutters, crawling onto the bed and putting her head on Chat’s chest, just below his bell.

A black clad arm wraps around her. “Who knew Nino would take on a superhero for us?” he mumbles quietly.

“It was a very noble thing for him to do,” Marinette says softly.

Chat Noir reaches over her to grab his phone off the table where he had left it, he carefully texts his Father that he actually did want the car. When his phone goes off that the car is on the way he carefully slips out of Marinette’s embrace. She mumbles something incoherent and opens her eyes to look at him. He leans down and kisses her cheek gently. “I have to go, if I don’t get home I’ll be grounded for life and then you’ll never see me as Adrien outside of school.”

She nods and turns her head to kiss him softly, “I understand. Make sure you get some rest, he hit you pretty hard,” she says softly, glancing at their unconscious friend.

“I will,” he whispers before using his staff to reach the skylight and climb out onto her balcony, making sure no one was around he jumps down into the alley behind the bakery and releases his transformation before going to wait for Gorilla on the curb.

Marinette rolls over when she hears Nino groaning. His eyes flutter open and he groans again before looking over at her. His eyes widen as he sees her and Marinette knows he remembers. “Shhh, just go home Nino. We’ll talk about it tomorrow when Adrien can join us,  alright?” she says with a sigh.

“Alright, but me, you and cat boy definitely need to have a chat tomorrow.” Nino says, sitting up slowly before climbing out of bed and heading downstairs and out into the night. Adrien was already gone so Nino just turns and makes his way back to his house.

Marinette watches him leave then falls back onto her pillow with a sigh. Tomorrow was going to be a very long day.

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Comments and Kudos always appreciated!


End file.
